


His Favourite Sound

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Soma, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: Her voice is something soft when she thinks he's sleeping.





	His Favourite Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel, of sorts, for "Different But The Same"

Her voice is something soft when she thinks he's sleeping. It's widely known that he gets the least amount of sleep in their friend group, so common decency would have them all hush up if they know he's napping. Black*Star's not exactly the best at that, but Maka's deathly glares are enough to shut him up if he's getting too rowdy. Regardless, if Soul ever passes out while they're at the karaoke bar, at the park, on the bus, Maka is usually right there, urging them to be quiet and let him sleep as long as he can.

He's asleep for most of those urgings, so he's only really heard second-hand accounts of them from their friends, but what he does know is that the soft sound of her voice when he wakes up is one of his favourite sounds. He can usually just catch the edges of her sentences when he first returns to consciousness. Something about a recent mission they went on with Tsubaki, or discussing soul theory with Kid, or even what she's thinking of making for dinner. Anything that comes out of her mouth with that voice sounds like the best thing he's ever heard. Even when she's in a whispered rant about his dirty socks, there's something purposefully affectionate in her voice.

His favourite position varies depending on the day. He has the unfortunate tendency of drooling in his sleep, but he's taken to wearing his hood up when he's drowsy. Maka thinks it's to block out the sun when it's really an attempt to avoid getting her dirty if he passes out unexpectedly. So far, it's been effective, and no one's the wiser.

The lap is definitely the most comfortable spot for him. It’s ideal because it puts him in perfect range of her hands. Her fingers untangle the wild, white hair, smoothing it by his temples, away from his face, down his neck. It's ridiculously soothing, and often has the power to send him right back to sleep. A somewhat more secret confession is that he's stopped using hair gel to maximize his chances of Maka playing with his hair. There has certainly been a sharp increase in lap naps as a result of her gentle fingers, so he reckons that it's working. She’s not likely to touch him too much during their waking hours, but when he’s asleep, she grows bold in her affection, cooing at him when he moves and liberally bestowing her ungloved touch to his head.

But Maka's shoulders are the perfect location if only because he can hear her voice more clearly from them. Shoulders offer him a connection to the low, vibrating hum in her throat as she whispers through conversations. It's not unusual for him to pretend to sleep for a couple extra minutes just to hear the careful cadence of her voice, low and poised and gentle. That lovely sound is what dreams are made of, he thinks, and although he may never admit it to her face, he’ll relish the time they spend wrapped up themselves when he pretends to sleep and his soul is at peace.


End file.
